


Loft Lane Coffeehouse

by TOROtitanium



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOROtitanium/pseuds/TOROtitanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a secondary school English teacher. Dan is a new employee at the 'Loft Lane Coffeehouse'. Follow both men as they try to overcome life's ups and downs, all the while falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loft Lane Coffeehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Toro here. It's really nice to meet you all. I'm a new member of the AO3 community and I can't wait to get fully engrossed. If you're interested, you can follow me on tumblr (happyhowlter) to stay updated. Thank you so much for checking out my story! Update times are currently unknown, but I'll try to update this as regularly as I can. I hope you enjoy!

Phil Lester’s P.O.V  
Phil Lester was a man who would happily admit that he was quite fond of the quiet. Whether it was sitting on a park bench admiring the scenery, or hiding away in his apartment reading a good book, Phil enjoyed those special moments where it was just him and his thoughts left in peace. The early morning walk he took every day to a local corner coffee shop before he went to work was no exception.

The air was crisp and the atmosphere peaceful with winter just lurking around the corner. Phil took in the sights as he usually did, peering into nearby clothing stores and glancing at the odd car that drove past. At points, the floor was littered with dry leaves and he couldn’t help but smile as he deliberately stepped on the extra crunchy ones. A skip in his step, Phil felt quite thankful that he could see the coffee shop a few meters away. The temperature had started to subtly drop and he wanted to get inside before it got any colder. The Loft Lane Coffeehouse was fast approaching as he quickened his pace, and he almost let out a sigh of relief as he reached for the door.

Opening the door and almost stumbling inside, Phil paused and let the smell of fresh coffee and pastries wash over him. The Scandinavian style, warmth, and tempting smells never failed to make him feel that little bit better. As the black-haired male made his way to the counter, he got distracted looking at the neatly written special on the usual blackboard. He took a moment to decide whether he wanted to stick with his usual or try something different. It was kind of silly- he never had anything different, but there was no harm in just looking. He pondered the choices for a few seconds before confirming that it was just going to be the usual again.

This decided, Phil approached the counter confidently, expecting to see the usual person manning the counter on a Thursday. What he didn’t expect was to see a cute brunette instead. This surprised Phil- nobody new had been employed at the coffeehouse for a relatively long time. Genuinely intrigued, he made his way over to the counter to strike up a conversation and place his order. When he came to a stop in front of the counter, Phil noticed that the other male seemed to be completely wrapped up in his own world, inserting extra money into the cash register for change and humming a tune that sounded familiar but he couldn’t name. Suddenly feeling somewhat awkward, Phil didn’t know how to grab the brunette’s attention. He could relate to sometimes being in your own little world and people having to snap you out of it. At times it could be embarrassing but he didn’t really mind. As long as he was making people happy, Phil didn’t mind if he got a little embarrassed along the way. Mentally shaking himself, he decided to just live in the moment and go for it. Phil cleared his throat slightly and decided to speak up.

“Uh…sorry to bother you, but could I please place an order?” he asked politely. At this, the other man visibly stiffened, seemingly realising he had left someone who wanted to order waiting for who knows how long. The brunette quickly recovered and paused in depositing the money to turn his attention onto Phil looking more composed albeit slightly flustered. “Yes! I am so sorry, I just…” the man behind the counter paused and quickly placed the rest of the money on a nearby free surface. “First day and it’s still regrettably really early, but that shouldn’t be an excuse.” The brunette gave an apologetic smile and half shrugged his shoulders. Now that the brunette’s attention was fully on Phil, he was able to have a proper look at the other man. Quickly observing the man, Phil noted that just like his hair, the brunette had warm, chocolate eyes that held a depth of kindness and humour in them. He was wearing the black and white clothing all of the other employees were wearing and he was a similar height to himself. What he didn’t expect was the small case of butterflies-in-the-stomach he got when he realised that the brunette was even cuter up close. ‘Great job, Phil,’ he chided himself inwardly. ‘Fourth grade crush mode activated! This is what you wanted to avoid from students. This is one of the reasons why you became a high school teacher. Look at you know,” he mentally shook his head at himself in disappointment. Bad Phil. Remembering that he was in fact still in the middle of a conversation, Phil felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly replied.

“It’s completely fine, I know the feeling. I’m not the best morning person myself, but the coffee here is pretty great and it gives me a good start to any day. Guess it’s a pretty good habit to come here every day, otherwise I would probably never get up!” Phil chuckled and smiled warmly. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel even a small bit of satisfaction when the other male seemed transfixed on his reply and laugh. “By the way, welcome to the job,” he added, a smile still on his face. The other male took a moment to reply saying, “Thank you for the welcome. It’s really appreciated. Your name is…?” The brunette trailed off, waiting for Phil’s reply. In turn, Phil replied instantly. “Phil. What about you?” he asked in return. The male behind the counter gave a small, genuine smile when he replied. “The name is Dan. Nice to meet you, Phil. You seem like a pretty nice guy.” The brunette, who Phil now knew as Dan, smirked. “You’re not so bad yourself, Dan, but thanks for the compliment,” Phil smirked in return and accidentally winked. Oh god, he winked at Dan! Luckily Dan payed it no mind and simply laughed. “Alright, Mr Nice Guy, what can I get you?”


End file.
